leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mina/Games
Mina is an aspiring artist who started painting at an early age. Her habit was spurned after her family's accidentally destroyed a picture she made while trying to express its liking of the work, an action Mina interpreted as her art not being good enough and striving to become better. She is acquainted with Ilima, and Mallow keeps one of her paintings in the foyer of her family's restaurant. Mina is known amongst her friends and family for her eccentric attitude that has been likened by her father as that of a fey vagabond — examining the painting in the Konikoni City restaurant will have the remark about its odd, esoteric visuals, and Mina's father tells the player of her habit of leaving home for long periods of time to draw and paint, only sporadically returning to shovel as much food as she can into herself before absconding. In , the player first meets Mina while navigating the Vast Poni Canyon. Mina is seen surveying the landscape when she notices the player and introduces herself as a Trial Captain. However, because she spends so much time dedicated to her art, she doesn't have an actual trial prepared for the player. Instead, she gives the player a Fairium Z. She muses on what she could make her trial about before bidding the player farewell. Later on, Mina can be encountered after the main story during the third Ultra Beast hunt mission. She was sent by someone to relay the information about 's appearances on Akala Island and to battle the player as a trial of strength. After being defeated, Mina will bid the player farewell and then leaves. Mina can also be encountered once more in Poni Gauntlet, where she says she was just done doing a hundred sketches and is resting. Because she has defeated all of the Trainers in the area, Mina is bored and has nothing else to do. She challenges the player to beat all of the Trainers in Poni Gauntlet if they want to challenge her again. If the player succeeds in defeating all of the Trainers and Mina herself, she will award them with a Bottle Cap. In , the player meets Mina shortly after arriving at Seafolk Village, and she now has a trial for them to complete. She helps the player and Lillie on their quest to locate Poni Island's kahuna and accessing Exeggutor Island, taking over most of the role that the chief of the seafolk had in Sun and Moon. According to her, Nanu had to administer the grand trials for Poni Island after Hapu's grandfather passed away and failed to select a new kahuna for several years. Her trial takes place after the player defeats at Megalo Tower. After defeating Mina at her home at Seafolk Village, the player receives a Pink Petal and is then tasked with obtaining six more petals from the other Trial Captains. Once the player collects all the petals and returns to her home, Mina combines the flower petals to create the Rainbow Flower to summon the Totem Pokémon, a . After Totem Ribombee is defeated, Mina awards the player with a Fairium Z for completing her trial and wishes the player luck on their imminent grand trial against Hapu. Talking to Mina's parents after the completion of her trial reveals that Mina's original trial simply had trial-goers draw sketches of Ribombee, and that her current one may have been influenced by when Snubbull brought her a flower that she had pressed and still keeps with her in the present day. In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, Mina can be found at Port after the S.S. Anne departs, having gotten so caught up looking at the sea that she completely missed the ship, which she had intended to ride back to Alola. She will stay waiting for the next ship at the port, where the player can then challenge her to a battle once per day. After the player has become , her team will grow stronger. Mina/Games/Pokémon|Pokémon Mina/Games/Quotes|Quotes Mina/Games/Artwork|Artwork Mina/Games/Sprites|Sprites